1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction device and correction method for an optical measuring apparatus which measures a measured object by light beam scanning.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of optical measuring apparatus includes a light beam scanner and a light receiver having a scanning area of a light beam interposed there between. A measured object is placed in the scanning area, the scanning area is repeatedly scanned by a light beam emitted by the light beam scanner, and a transmitted light beam which passes through the scanning area is received by the light receiver. A diameter and the like of the measured object is measured by counting an amount of time that the light beam is blocked.
However, in the case of the optical measuring apparatus described above, it is difficult to scan the light beam from the light beam scanner accurately at a constant speed due to optical system errors and scan drive system errors, and the scan speed varies depending upon a measuring position. Thus, in order to obtain a more accurate measurement result, it is preferable to correct the measurement result using correction data that is determined for each position.